


One of these days.

by NaturePixii



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Injuries, Rin and Len are twins, Rin and Mikoto are mentioned, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, the Meikas are their younger siblings, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/NaturePixii
Summary: Sometimes sweet little Hime just wants to play, this is one of these days.
Relationships: MEIKA Hime & Kagamine Len
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	One of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a little bit and now I'm gonna write it out, sorry if this short lil' fic sucks lolol
> 
> The Meikas are both 11 while Rin and Len are 14.

Sometimes sweet little Hime just wants to play, this is one of these days.  
  
But she can't find anyone else to play with, her twin Mikoto and older sister Rin are busy doing their own thing. So who does that leave? Oh right, that just leaves Len.  
If you didn't know, the most common places to find the well-known Kagamine Len are either: His room or the living room. He'll usually play video games if in one of those areas.  
Hime comes out of her room and checks Len's, but nobody is inside.  
  
She heads downstairs and... Bingo! There he is!  
Now to get his attention... But how?  
"Aha!" Hime exclaims quietly, not heard by the nearby older boy.  
  
She heads to the kitchen and smothers ketchup on her hands and face, then grabs a knife and pours ketchup on it as well.  
Being careful not to let any ketchup get to the floor, Hime returns to the living room and stands behind the couch.  
  
"Gyah!" Hime runs in front of Len as if to scare him, but the blond boy only raises an eyebrow questioningly.  
"Hime, what are you doing?" He asks, holding in the grin on his face with difficulty.  
"Dummy Len, can't you see I'm gonna kill you?!" Hime says dramatically, making Len snort. "You're too sweet to kill someone."  
Hime pauses for a second, knowing Len's right. Len can only smile and roll his eyes. "Told ya, now go wash the ketchup off. If anyone else sees, they're gonna freak out."  
Hime pouts, but does as she's told.  
  
Yes she put the knife back, don't worry.  
  
Upon returning, she sits on the arm of the couch and groans boredly. "Len-chaaaan, I wanna play!"  
"Then go play." "But the others are busy, and I'm so booored!" Len, with eyes still focused on the TV screen, smirks. "So your bright idea was to bathe yourself with ketchup?" "Shut up!" Len laughs at her response, making Hime pout again.  
  
Hime thinks for a few seconds, glancing at Len and the TV every once in a while.  
Then, she pounces on Len. "Hey!" "Come on Len-chan, let me play!"  
They tussle for a little bit, with Hime trying to grab the controller while Len tries to push her away.  
  
At one point, Hime stood triumphantly on the couch with the controller above her head. "Haha! I win, I win!" She grins, jumping up and down on the couch.  
Len groans in annoyance. "Hime stop jumping, you're hurting me."  
Correction: Hime's jumping up and down on Len.  
  
"Sure!" Hime sticks her tongue out teasingly.  
She stood up a bit too quickly and, as a result, fell backwards over the arm of the couch.  
"Wahh!" Hime cried out, alerting Len. "Hime, you ok?" He asks, looking over to see.  
  
And there Hime was, laying on her back staring at Len's eyes dumbfoundedly. "Uh... yeah? I think so." She replies, holding out her hands toward Len.  
Len sighs in relief, grabbing Hime's outstretched hands and pulling her back up and onto the couch.  
  
Len looks at Hime for a few seconds, who stares back confused, before pulling her head towards him.  
"Eh?! What are you doing?" Hime squeaks, getting a face full of Len's shirt. "Checking your head for injuries, silly."  
Len pokes gently on random spots of Hime's head, until he got to one particular spot where Hime decided to push his hand away.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Hime stays silent for a moment. "...A little." She mumbles, clearly embarrassed.  
Len gently pats Hime's head, kissing said painful area on Hime's head which embarrassed her even more.  
"Len-chan, I'm 11, not a baby!" "Shut up and let me spoil you."  
  
Len gets an idea, and retrieves his controller along with a second one.  
Hime smiles and grabs one, making Len chuckle in response.  
  
Hime runs to plug in hers, but when she comes back Len suddenly pulls her to sit on his lap comfortably and puts his head on hers.  
Hime blushes in embarrassment, but smiles anyway.  
  
In the end, someone will end up finding the two asleep with Hime on top of Len while Len holds her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh so as I said in the beginning notes I decided to write this out here. Also please tell me if I've made any grammar mistakes in my English because even though I speak it well I've been told I mix up tenses in my writing.
> 
> I know this looks a little rushed (at least, to me) but I wrote as I went ahaha
> 
> I got the title idea from here! https://auideas.tumblr.com/post/129099542217/fanfiction-titles


End file.
